Noches de Placer y de Dolor
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi/Dm-Afrodita. Todos se preocupan de que Afrodita pueda estar siendo golpeado por Death Mask, pero el santo de piscis tiene sus razones para estár con él, y su relación va mucho más ayá del dolor que pueda causarle


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, violencia.

Noches de placer y de dolor.

La noche calló y todos los invitados fueron llegando.

La recepción de primavera, era una de las pocas fiestas que el Santuario celebraba con decoro. Caballeros de todos los linajes y puestos se concentraron en el templo del patriarca, olvidando sus armaduras por un día para vestir trajes finos, joyas y perfumes.

Él apareció por entre los pinos, ocultando su presencia lo más posible. Irónicamente, el santo de piscis fue el último en llegar, se presentó cerca de la media noche, con un traje de lino, demasiado ajustado a su -extremadamente delgado- cuerpo.

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar una vez que se atrevió a alejarse de las sombras de los pinos y se dejó ver. Afrodita para todos seguía siendo el más hermoso; pero su aspecto había cambiado, desde que comenzó una relación con el único caballero que se había negado rotundamente a ir a la celebración, el Santo de Cáncer.

Su aspecto y su actitud habían cambiado desde entonces. Muchas veces lo habían encontrado trabajando en su jardín sin la camisa puesta, dejando a la vista su espalda cubierta de arañazos; de vez en cuando se notaban también moretones, cortadas y mordidas. Incluso un tiempo había debido mantener su brazo en un cabestrillo un par de semanas.

Y naturalmente, el único culpable podía ser Death Mask.

Todos estaban seguros de que él había sido, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de preguntarles. Estaban tan indignados y furiosos con la situación que más de una vez habían trazado planes para acabar con el caballero de Cáncer, pero era el mismo Afrodita quien de una u otra forma impedía los planes; casi siempre, exigiéndoles que se apartaran de ellos y dejaran de imaginar cosas que no eran.

Y nada podían hacer todos ante eso porque después de todo, eran sólo suposiciones. Afrodita jamás había mostrado huella clara de un golpe, mucho menos en el rostro; sus heridas bien podían ser causa de su trabajo con las rosas y del entrenamiento.

Después de todo, Afrodita seguía siendo un caballero dorado, capaz de defenderse a sí mismo en contra de su compañero en caso de ser necesario. Y siendo hermoso como era tampoco tenía la necesidad de permanecer al lado de Death Mask, cuando lo que más le sobraban eran pretendientes.

Aun así los rumores no cesaban, ni siquiera disminuían, al contrario. Porque a pesar de su belleza natural, Afrodita se veía cada día más cansado, más delgado, y extrañamente mucho más vivo. Feliz, tanto que no era natural, "Death Mask no podía tener tan buen efecto en alguien".

De inmediato demostraron su desinteresada preocupación cuando llegó a la fiesta, procuraron todos hablar con él al mismo tiempo, ya que casi nunca abandonaba su templo. Comenzaron a fustigarlo con preguntas y consejos, no faltó quien le ordenara qué hacer. Pero Afrodita era diplomático y sólo sonreía, dando pequeños y agradables destellos de lo bien que estaba con su pareja y aclarando, que si no odiara tanto las reuniones de vana celebración, lo habría acompañado.

Y a pesar de las quejas, críticas y ataques a la persona que amaba, aún seguía sonriendo brillantemente, burlándose internamente de toda esa buena voluntad.

Si ellos supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza…

"Death Mask es tan distinto a lo que todos piensan, a lo que puede esperarse de alguien como él. Aun puedo recordar nuestros primeros días juntos. Y no sé si es un dolor de cabeza o un recuerdo que debe causarme gracia.

Esa piel morena, enfundada en ropa desgastada y algo sucia, siempre me pareció atractiva. Siempre hacía crecer mis bajos… instintos. Mucho más que eso, me enamoré de Death Mask desde la primera vez que lo vi.

No fue difícil engañarlo para que viniera a vivir a mi templo, el suyo era un completo asco y ni alguien como él podría vivir allí. Duré muchos días ofreciéndome de una forma mustia que de inocente no tenía nada, restregándome contra él para tomar cualquier cosa a su espalda, tocándolo accidentalmente en todas partes.

Eso habría bastado con cualquiera. ¡Pero ese tonto! Lo único que hacía era rehuirme, decía que no quería apresurar las cosas entre nosotros; si de mi hubiera dependido, habríamos terminado en la cama desde el primer día que volvimos a la vida.

Es tan difícil de seducir… tan apático, me hizo llegar a creer que no tenía ningún deseo sexual, esa era la única forma en que podía explicar que teniéndome a mí enfrente, no se haya atrevido a tocarme.

Soporté mucho en esos primeros días, me rechazaba cada vez que trataba de acercarme. Pero incluso alguien como él no puede negarse a alguien como yo.

Cansado de tentarlo, preparé todo en una noche fantástica. Entre palabras, le metí todo el alcohol que podía soportar sin desvanecerse y sin más me le fui encima. Fue delicioso sentir cómo se encendía debajo de mi cuerpo, debido a las caricias directas que le estaba regalando. Hubiera sido una noche muy pasional de haber continuado así, pero eso no habría sido suficiente. A mí siempre me ha gustado ir mucho más lejos.

Para cabrearlo me aparté de pronto, huyendo de sus manos. Fingiendo acaloramiento, ansiedad y arrepentimiento. Algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, cuando toda la velada le había estado contando mis aventuras sexuales anteriores.

Esperaba exasperarlo con ese desplante.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Se levantó acalorado, sobándose un poco para calmar su erección. Su malestar me causó un deje de risa.

-No creo que seas bueno follando.

Cuando su puño se clavó en mi vientre solté un quejido de placer, completamente excitado de por fin haberlo sacado de sus casillas. Él me miró desencajado mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Estás loco…

Lo decía como si no creyera lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos y trató de salir, pero yo no lo dejé.

-¿No me deseas? ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? ¡Ah!

Jadeé contra su espalda, erizando la piel de su cuello.

-¡Quítate de encima!

Gruñó empujándome, yo más por dramatismo que por la fuerza del golpe, me dejé caer sobre el suelo y comencé a acariciarme yo mismo, gimiendo alto. Logré que él detuviera su marcha y se girara para verme. Subí el volumen de mi voz y me retorcí sobre mí mismo en el suelo, su mirada no se apartó de mí, hasta que -vencido por su deseo- se abalanzó sobre mí. Excitado y furioso me arrancó la ropa, dispuesto a entrar en mí con la misma fuerza… pero no se atrevió.

Death es tan extraño, le gusta hacer sufrir a sus enemigos, pero nunca había tendido un amante…

-Anda, no te reprimas, me gusta el dolor.

Trató de levantarse, pero mis piernas se enredaron en su cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado a mí.

-¡Hazlo!

-No.

Empujó su cuerpo, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero causarte dolor.

Molesto, le solté una bofetada. Soltó un bufido, apretando los puños.

Luego fue mi puño el que se clavó en su rostro. Entonces olvidó sus modales.

-¡Como quieras!

Lo que pasó después de eso entre nosotros… fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, la más intensa. Entre golpes, arañazos, insultos y besos, Death y yo hicimos el amor por horas. Jamás adoré a nadie tanto como en esos momentos.

Cuando por fin debimos parar ya estaba amaneciendo. Aún entonces, él trató de huir de mí. Se levantó a prisa, dispuesto a marcharse desnudo. Me aferré a sus piernas, deteniéndolo sin problemas.

-No te vayas. No te alejes.

-Tú estás loco, Afrodita.

-Pero lo disfrutaste.

Y tuvo que quedarse callado, porque esa había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero yo quiero que me lo hagas. Lo disfruto. Compláceme Death, quédate conmigo.

Y se quedó. Fue muy difícil, aún después de eso. No podía creer mi manera de ser, pero he tenido sexo toda mi vida, tanto que ya el sexo por sí mismo no es suficiente.

Fue él quien tuvo más problemas con esto, quien salió más lastimado. Después de haber dejado sus demonios atrás, tuvo que pelear con ellos de nuevo para poder desatarlos sobre mí.

El me quiere y es duro para él lastimarme, pero le he enseñado bien y sabe lo que necesito en el momento indicado y disfruto estar con él, a cada momento."

Toda la noche Afrodita escuchó consejos, ofertas de apoyo, incluso algunas ofertas de cama. Le decían que no debía temer dejar a Death Mask, que estaba en su derecho de despedirlo de su templo y buscarse alguien mejor.

Y Afrodita sólo sonreía, burlándose de todos. Para él, nadie sería mejor que Death Mask. En realidad estaba ansioso de volver a su templo, había comprado unas cadenas recubiertas de seda y ansiaba, necesitaba, que la fiesta terminara de una vez para ir al lado de su amado y dárselas como obsequio.

Esa noche para él, el dolor sería puro placer.


End file.
